


Young Heroes and Brunette Dragons

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, child!Fili - Freeform, child!Kili, proud Mama Dis, the young durins are absolute sweetie pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two young Durins comfort you when you feel a bit weak and insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Heroes and Brunette Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how dwarves age exactly but I’m assuming slower than humans (so age difference wouldn’t seem as drastic) so Fili is the maturity equivalent of seven or eight, you are about six and Kili is about 3 or 4, so whatever the dwarfish equivalent is, go with that.

            “Fíliiii! Stop! That tickles.”

            “All the more reason to continue!”

            You shrieked and ran from the blonde.

            “Don’t wowwy, Y/N! I’ll pwotect you!” Kíli said, jumping between you and his brother. You hid behind the brunette, holding onto his shoulders.

            “He’s bigger than you,” you whispered in his ear, as though he’d forgotten.

            “Yeah, but I’m smawta.” You giggled at the four year old’s lisp. Kili was sweet. You looked at Fili, who looked ready to pounce. 

 

            Thorin poked his head through the door quickly to avoid being seen by the oblivious-to-the-real-world dwarflings in the living room.

            “I think they’re playing “dragon” again.” He reported to his sister who was cooking dinner.

            “Good. That’ll keep them occupied for a while. Here, peel.” She pushed him in the direction of the potatoes and handed him a peeling knife. Usually Vili would be helping her in the kitchen, but he had gone to visit his sister for a few days.

            “Yes, Ma’am.” He set to work peeling potatoes as his sister worked on the carrots. Together they worked in silence, listening to the children in the next room. They were shrieking a little too loudly for indoors, but she wasn’t about to tell the trio to quiet down when Y/N was finally smiling and laughing.

            It had taken a week for her to get comfortable enough to ask questions and tell Dis when she was hungry, another week before she would let Dis leave a room without tagging along, but finally after nearly four weeks she was playing with the boys, and seemingly enjoying herself. Thorin had told Dis about how her parents had died trying to reach the Blue Mountains, how rangers had delivered the child the rest of the way, how she had nowhere to go and no one to go to. That had settled it. She thought it would be nice to have a little girl in the house, a little femininity amongst the boys, and she knew they would be kind to her. Her boys were sweethearts, even if they did get into trouble. Frequently. 

 

            Fili had tackled Kili to the ground. Kili, for what it was worth, was doing his best to defend you from the blonde “dragon” who, instead of breathing fire, tickled little girls. You cheered Kili on and booed when Fili got the upper hand. Finally the dragon surrendered, as all seven year old dragons do.

             "Kili’s turn to be the dragon!” He announced. “And I’ll be the hero.”

            “What about me?” You asked, hands on hips, not liking being the one who needed saving all the time.

            “You wanna be the hero?” You nodded vigorously. Fili laughed. “Wanna both be heroes? Dragons are hard to kill the first time.”

            “Okay.” You smiled. “Partners.”

            You went to your battle stations. Kili raged toward you but you jumped onto the couch and Fili rushed in to distract him. You came around from behind and hugged Kili, pinning his arms to his sides. “Get ‘em, Fee! I’ll hold him!”

            “No! You can’t hut a dwagon! I’ll bweathe fire!

            The blonde started tickling the bottom of his brother’s bare feet - the only way to defeat a brunette dragon with a missing bottom tooth. The dragon was tough and required ticking on his sides as well as his feet, but eventually he admitted defeat, gasping for breath and giggling. The three of you plopped down on the floor, backs resting against the couch. You sat between the brothers. You felt better there.

            “You make a good hero, Y/N.” Fili said.

            “Really?”

            “The best.”

            “You’re really good, too. And Kili, you make a good evil dragon.”

 

            Thorin and Dis laughed softly in the kitchen. Children’s voices carried, and the three little dwarfs were cute entertainment for the two fixing supper. 

 

            “He’s an even better warg.” Fili said, his brother still out of breath.

            “Wargs are scary.”

 

            The adults tensed and moved to the doorway to hover in case tears started falling.

 

            “Yeah,” Kili panted, “but wags awen’t as scawy as dwagons.”

            You shook your head. “Scarier. Dragons are so big that you can hide in small places where they can’t get you. Wargs aren’t like that.”

            Fili watched you carefully. You had your knees curled up to your chest and your chin resting on them, eyes focused straight ahead at the fire in the fireplace. His mother had said something about you not liking wargs and how your parents had died fighting like Uncle Frerin.

            “You know, Daddy and Uncle Thorin can fight off wargs. And Mr. Dwalin. And Mr. Bifur. He seems a little different, but that’s because he’s such a brave fighter. Mama told me so.”

            “Really?” Fili didn’t like how small your voice sounded, or how hesitant you seemed in believing him.

            “Yeah. And one day they’ll teach me an’ Kee to fight so we can keep you safe.”

            You smiled softly and Fili smiled in return. It made him happy to see you trust him. “Fee?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you think that they would teach me, too?” Your big eyes pleaded to Fili, and he wanted to understand.

            “Teach you to fight?”

            You nodded your head.

            “Why?”

            “Because I want to fight, too.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I want to be strong and brave.” You were wringing you hands together, nervous that Fili might tell you that you couldn’t fight, like your neighbours back home used to.

            “Well, you already defeated the Kili-dragon. I think you could defeat anything.”

            “Really?”

            “Really.”

            “Yeah, Y/N, Daddy and Uncle Thowin would teach you! And Mr. Dwalin, too, because they like you like Mama likes you. And we like you, too!” Kili’s innocent young mind immediately accepted the fact that Y/N would train with them, because if she could slay Kili-dragon, she could slay anything.

            Kili hugged you tightly and you hugged him back, not expecting the older boy to hug you from behind. Fili’s slightly longer arms managed to wrap around both you and Kili and you smiled a great big smile and laughed because you were happy.

 

            Dis held on to her brother’s arm, finger nails digging in to prevent the small tears of joy from leaking out. Her boys were comforting a little girl that had nothing. Her boys were helping her find her strength. Her boys were going to grow up to be fine young men.

            “You raised them well, sister.”

            “You and Vili might have had something to do with it - a very little something.”

            “I’ll take any credit I can get for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't own anything that you recognize. I appreciate every read/kudos/comment!


End file.
